


Sanvers Shots (Alex and Maggie)

by swensualpizza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Cliche, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Many queer, Sanvers - Freeform, This is lots of gay, hello there, hi, uuum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swensualpizza/pseuds/swensualpizza
Summary: A bunch of fluffy smuffy Sanvers drabbles ❤ Maybe a pinch Supercorp and Superfriends and Spacefam too :PPlease comment if you want more updates. :)(Just a disclaimer, these aren't great because I'm a new writer, but please be patient because I'm trying my best.  If you have any advice, please give it to me!!  I'd be soooo grateful, haha.)WARNING: These chapters were written in a rush and weren't given much effort, I'm rewriting them this week and I'll update them ASAP.





	1. coffee and bony elbows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! So this is my first time using AO3 and I'm still getting used to the formatting and stuff, so it might take me a little bit to catch up. Thank you so much for clicking on my story <3 Drop a review if you will. Feel free to request. :)

Alex woke up to someone knocking at her apartment door. She glanced at her cute sleeping girlfriend and smiled before forcing herself out of the warmth of her blankets and into the living room to see who was at her door so early on a Saturday morning.

"Alex," Kara began as soon as Alex opened the door, "I know it's super early, even for you, but something really crazy happened and I don't know who to-"

Kara shoved her way into Alex's apartment and into the kitchen while rambling about something that Alex was too sleepy to keep up with.

Alex followed her and Kara opened the silverware drawer, pulling out a fork. She opened the fridge and helped herself to the leftover Chinese food from Noonan's that Maggie and Alex had shared the night before.

"... And I just never saw it coming, you know? There weren't any warning signs, it was just... Out of the blue."

"Huh," Alex said as she opened the cabinet above her coffee maker and brought out a bag of Columbian Gevalia. "Weird." She opened the bag and scooped a tablespoon of coffee beans into her coffee grinder, loudly grinding them as Kara continued to shove orange chicken into her mouth. "I know, right? So what do you think I should do?"

"Uh," Alex switched the grinder off and poured the coffee into the filter that was inside of the coffee machine. "I don't know. Repeat everything you just said?"

Kara choked on her chicken. "What?"

Alex glanced at her apologetically before filling the coffee pot with enough water for one cup and pouring it into the coffee maker. She put the pot on its receptacle and pressed the green "on" button. The sound of coffee being made filled the kitchen.

Kara looked sadly at Alex and huffed, shoveling some chicken into her mouth before she began again.

"Mith Grant. Thee's acteeng strange? Thee thode up-"

"For God's sake, Kara, don't talk with your mouth full."

Kara swallowed and smiled. "Oops. As I was saying, Miss Grant. She showed up at my apartment at three o'clock in the morning, delirious! She told me she was in love with me, and that, uh... I was her superhero. Well, she told me that Kara Danvers was. She thought I was her mother... I hope she doesn't remember that."

Alex snorted. "Cat Grant drunk at Supergirl's apartment? Be sure to tell Maggie, she's been looking for fanfiction ideas ever since she saw you two fighting over the eggnog last Christmas... I would read it."

Kara rolled her eyes. "I made her take a cab home after she woke up this morning. She threatened to throw her desk at my face. I don't think hangovers agree with her."

Kara sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Well that's not conducive to a healthy relationship," Alex said. Kara tilted her head and squinted. "Do you have any donuts?"

"No," Alex said as her coffee maker beeped, "But I have coffee."

She grabbed her white mug from the kitchen island and poured the coffee in. She sat the pot back on its holder and spooned liberal amounts of sugar and creamer into the mug.

"Morning, Danvers," Maggie said groggily as she seemingly popped into the room from nowhere, her bare feet shuffling against the kitchen floor. "Danvers number two," she said, tipping her head towards Kara, "What's all this?" Alex couldn't help but smile at Maggie's adorable flannel pajama bottoms and the cute tank top she wore to bed.

"Oh," Kara blushed bright red, "I didn't know, uh. You stayed- I mean. That you guys were... Oops. I'll just- I should go." Kara coughed and Maggie grinned. Alex suppressed a smile. "Give Cat my condolences."

"Yep," Kara hurried out of the kitchen, taking the to-go box of orange chicken with her. Alex heard the front door slam shut a few seconds later.

Maggie laughed. She shuffled over to Alex and grabbed the mug from her hands, sipping it and then spitting it directly into the sink.

"Hey!" Alex frowned. "I forgot you like your coffee supersaturated," Maggie said hoarsely. She sat Alex's mug on the counter and got herself a new one from the cabinet, pouring in the coffee and sipping the black, bitter liquid.

Alex scoffed. "That's disgusting."

Maggie smirked at her and Alex's grumpiness over stolen coffee instantly melted.

"Hey, you're pretty cute in the morning," she grinned, grabbing Maggie by the waist and hugging her from behind. Maggie elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow! ...Pretty cute all the time, if you ask me. Except when you're elbowing me. Anyone ever tell you that you have bony elbows?"

"Yes, actually," Maggie brought the spoon that she was using to stir her coffee with up to her mouth and licked it off. "Well, they were right." Alex kissed Maggie on the side of the neck.

Maggie turned around and grabbed Alex back, pressing herself closer to her girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful," Alex said happily. "Flusterer," Maggie accused, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's lips.

"I don't mean to be," Alex smiled, in a happy, gay trance.

Maggie elbowed her again.

"Elbowing is not conducive to healthy relationships!"

"Oops."


	2. cracks

Maggie lay in bed, wrapped in the legs and arms of her girlfriend, who was fast asleep on her chest. It was 2:50 in the morning and Maggie had to be up at 5:30, but her eyes were wide open. She stared up at the small cracks above her that had started forming on her ceiling. Her breathing was strained and shallow, she tried not to wake Alex up with the inconvenient up-and-down movement her chest made as she breathed. Though they had been laying like that for hours, Maggie couldn't get her heart to slow down, to stop skipping beats, to stop fluttering in her weak-feeling chest. She was acutely aware of the fact that her fingers were shaking when she ran her fingers through soft, _soft_ chestnut brown hair, but that knowledge was drowned out by the scent of intoxicating lavender shampoo.

Alex unconsciously shifted her hand, which had previously rested somewhere near Maggie's pajama shirt-covered belly button, causing her heart to skip when the soft, pale hand made contact with Maggie's bare shoulder. Maggie gasped but didn't make a movement until slowly she brought a hand up to touch Alex's. She ran the tips of her fingers along the curves of soft pale knuckles. She decided that she'd have to fix those cracks on the ceiling, as soon as she got the time. Sighing and finally letting her eyelids flutter shut, she felt that she had all the time in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie was in Alex's kitchen, wearing nothing but Alex's blue T-shirt and the underwear she went to bed in. She had a spatula in one hand as she scrambled eggs and her phone in the other hand, as she danced to the music only she was hearing through her earbuds.

Alex smiled and padded over to Maggie, sneaking up behind the shorter woman and wrapping her arms around her waist. She buried her nose in the crook of Maggie's neck. Almost as if she didn't notice anything, Maggie continued to dance, laying the spatula down on the counter and putting her hand on top of Alex's.

Alex's chest elated and her breathing became strained- this was her girlfriend. Her very own personal girlfriend- standing in her sun-filled kitchen, making breakfast.

Pressing a small kiss to Maggie's neck, Alex grinned because this was her girlfriend, and she could kiss her as much as she wanted.

. . . 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to sleep, Alex rolled over on her bed to face a sleeping Maggie. It was 2:00 am, but ever since she had woken up to pee about an hour ago, she hadn't been tired. Maggie snored in her sleep, her brows cutely scrunching as she dreamed. Her long eyelashes cast shadows over her soft face that was flushed with the warmness of the room.

"You're beautiful," Alex whispered quietly enough not to wake her girlfriend as she traced her fingertips along the skin of Maggie's face.

Alex's tummy suddenly grumbled loudly, and she smiled once more at her girlfriend before hopping out of bed and padding down the stairs in her pajamas and socks. As quietly as she could, she poured herself a bowl of Raisin Bran and milk.

Maggie snuck up behind Alex and grabbed her by the waist. Alex barely jumped, but then spun around and caught Maggie in a quick kiss on the lips. _"Ugh._ Raisin Bran is gross." Alex playfully rolled her eyes at Maggie's comment, wrinkling her nose in a way that made Maggie want to attack it with her mouth.

"Well, I think Lucky Charms are disgusting."

"Mhm, weirdo... You're up early," Maggie said, keeping her hands on her girlfriend's waist, "Did the DEO call you in?"

"No," Alex replied, "I was just hungry. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah," Maggie said, "But I'm glad I'm up, so don't worry about it." She kissed the guilty look off of Alex's face.

Maggie pulled Alex's body closer to hers and brought their noses together, holding her waist and swaying back and forth to the imaginary music that filled the kitchen. Alex brought her hands up around Maggie's neck, and Maggie could feel their hearts pounding together.

Everything about their relationship was still so new and fresh. Everything they did together felt like a first- Their first time dancing in the kitchen at two am. Their first weekend spent together. Their first 'I love you's.' Their first shared bowl of ice cream, their first cuddle session.

"We should do this more often," Alex muttered and Maggie pressed her nose against Alex's and smiled.

"What? Dance in the kitchen in the dark?"

"Mhm," Alex said, "Or just dancing in general. But especially in the kitchen in the dark."

Maggie chuckled and kissed Alex's nose. "Yeah, we should."

Though Alex was the one new off the boat, Maggie felt as if she was experiencing things with Alex for the first time. It was like having her first girlfriend all over again, except, this time (thankfully), with a little more maturity and experience.

"You have cute feet," Alex suddenly said, prompting Maggie to start wiggling her bare toes in Alex's direction. "You probably have cute feet too, except I wouldn't know because you wear socks all the time."

"Well."

Maggie laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing." Alex smiled and cupped Maggie's face in her hands before pressing their lips together.

When they pulled away, they both were beaming. "I'm glad you're my girlfriend," Maggie whispered, feeling the sudden need to be quiet even though they were the only two in the house. Beautiful pink blossomed on Alex's face. "Me too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha this was cheesy af but it was fun to write, so. Hoped you liked it <3


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie knew that she was going to in the moment that Alex was kissing her for the first time in the bar with her hands on Maggie's face, she felt it stir in her chest mixed with guilt as Alex walked away with tears in her eyes.

She felt it again when she woke up in Alex's arms, in Alex's apartment, when she woke up to a kiss before Alex left to shower. She felt it when she was wearing Alex's t-shirt, when she was cooking breakfast and making coffee in Alex's kitchen. She felt it the first time she woke up in her apartment and Alex hadn't left, she had been careful to stay until Maggie was awake, she lay awake croodling her with her nose in Maggie's neck.

She couldn't put a name to that feeling until she thought it when she was laying on Alex's sofa, half-asleep in her arms with Alex's hand resting on her hip while they watched the news and made each other feel safe.

She thought it again when Alex was under Maggie on her bed, and when they cuddled with no clothes on and fresh scratches on their backs. "I love you," she had said, the ferociousness of her thumping heart forcing the words past her lips before her brain had the time to detoxicate her tongue. "I love you too," Alex had replied simply and Maggie could hear their heartbeats and she noticed Alex's trembling fingers.

"I love you, Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers," she said again one morning when Alex was rushing out the door to get to work, "Take some breakfast." Alex grabbed a piece of toast from Maggie's outstretched hand and pecked her on the cheek. "I love you too, Margaret Sawyer."

Maggie raised her brows and slapped her wife's bottom as she ran out of the kitchen. "That's Margaret Sawyer-Danvers to you."

Alex paused halfway out the door to smile with her face peeking into the apartment adorably. She waved. "Love you, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers. My love. My wife. Mine. All mine."

Maggie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Go to work, you goose." Alex groaned.

"Love you!" Maggie called as Alex shut the door.

"Love you more!" Alex called from outside, but Maggie knew that she was totally wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex turned the key in the door of her apartment and pushed it open, walking in to see Maggie on Alex's bed, wearing black lace lingerie that made Alex melt into a puddle with a bottle of wine gripped in her right hand. Rose petals littered the bedroom floor and candles lit the apartment, but Alex couldn't help but snort as Maggie let a soft snore tear through the soft music that was playing throughout the home.

Quietly, Alex put the vegan ice cream that Maggie had gotten out back into the freezer, pried the bottle of wine out from Maggie's fingers, changed into her pyjamas and blew out all the candles before covering her girlfriend in blankets and crawling into bed next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Am I boring you, Agent Danvers?" J'onn snapped and Alex blushed as she looked away from her phone and cleared her voice, "No sir." J'onn frowned but suppressed a chuckle at Alex, who moments ago was smiling to herself and texting her girlfriend, Maggie (when she was supposed to be listening to J'onn brief everyone on a new protocol).

Kara tried to hide her smile but Winn grinned. "Precious," he muttered as Alex crumpled up a useless piece of paperwork to throw at him. "Ouch," he whined when the paper ball bounced off of his forehead and landed on the floor. J'onn sighed deeply. "I'm working with a bunch of children."

For the rest of the week, J'onn noticed Alex waltzing around the DEO, her face lightly flushed as she smiled more than usual and could often be found in some corner with Kara or Winn, _giggling_ about something.

Sometimes Alex would get back from her lunch break late, her hair slightly tousled and her clothes slightly wrinkled and J'onn would wish he had never noticed anything at all.

Suddenly, she was being less violent, less sarcastic, she was slapping Winn on the back of the head less, and she was being more energetic and less rage-filled in the sparring room. Suddenly, instead of staying at work late into the night like she usually did, Alex was leaving work early and taking longer breaks and she wasn't forgetting to eat anymore.

J'onn watched as Maggie walked up to Alex (who was watching Winn do something technical on the computer) and handed her a sandwich. Alex put her hand on Maggie's hip and pulled her close, kissing her on the cheek and tickling her in the ribs. J'onn could tell, even without reading their minds, that those two were going to get married.


	8. all time low part 1

Alex shot up in bed and slammed her fist down onto her alarm clock three times before realizing that the alarm was coming from her phone, not the clock. She blindly unlocked her phone and squinted at the brightness, seeing that it was J'onn calling her. "Hello?" she asked groggily after swiping at her phone. J'onn ranted about something very loudly that Alex wasn't really listening to, and then ordered her to get into work early, head straight to the armory department, and hurry into her kryptonite suit. "Mmmkay," she said, hanging up the phone and toppling out of bed. Glancing at the clock that she had just punched, she saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. "Ugh."

She put her face in her hands and groaned. Her head throbbed, her muscles ached, and she felt nauseous... She was hungover.

 _"Jesus,"_ she muttered after standing up and tripping over a shoe that someone had left on her floor- Maggie, obviously, since Alex always took great care to make sure that the floor was clean.

Fresh anger boiled inside of Alex, paired with the hurt and frustration over the argument that they had the night before. It had ended with Alex kicking Maggie out of the bed and Maggie angrily stomping to the sofa after calling Alex a few rude names. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with a newbie," the younger woman had muttered as she left the room, barely loud enough for Alex to hear. Alex had then stayed up, waiting for the impending sound of the front door slamming as Maggie left the apartment... But it never came, and Alex eventually fell asleep with a bottle of scotch in her hands.

Standing up again, Alex walked sleepily into the bathroom. She stripped off her pajamas and stepped into a cold shower, taking her toothbrush with her to save time. Four minutes later, she pulled on a simple black t-shirt and black pants over her black bra and underwear, grabbed her (black) gun, and slipped on some black socks and boots.

She paused a few steps away from the front door and turned to face her girlfriend who was fast asleep on the sofa, softly snoring. Sighing, Alex snuck out the front door, silently closing and locking it behind her.

. . .

_**"Name:** Aba'ddon a'A'ishah a'Amat-ul._

_**Species:** Unknown_

_**Age:** 1,032,094,7386 Martian years, 4 Martian months, 3 Martian weeks, 6 Martian days_

_**Home Planet:** Abd'Aibak'Amat-ul (Location unknown)_

_**Landed on Earth:** 2 Earthen years ago, 7 Earthen days ago_

_**Prisoner since:** 1 Earthen month ago, 23 Earthen days, 17 Earthen hours_

**_Observed_ **_**powers:** Mind Control (minor), Electrical Manipulation (major), Bioelectrical Manipulation (major), Telekinesis (minor), Electromagnetic/Magnetic Manipulation (minor),_ _Apparition (minor)"_

"Mind control? He has _mind control?"_ Alex asked, her eyes wide.

"He escaped last night when our surveillance was low," J'onn told her when she looked up from the file, "His friend helped him abscond." He pointed to the security tape that showed a seven-foot, human-looking alien with unnaturally large blue eyes, slaughter two security guards and override the DEO security system, allowing his taller, green-eyed friend to escape.

"They were gone for nearly half an hour before we were even alerted. That was twenty-seven minutes ago. Who knows how much wreckage and disturbance they could have caused by now?"

"Are they violent?" Kara asked from beside Alex, dressed in her Supergirl suit with her feet hovering inches above the ground and her eyes groggily fighting to stay open. Random blonde hairs flew in several directions, a couple of them strewn across Kara's frowning face.

J'onn narrowed his eyes and huffed. "Do I need to replay the footage of the small one ripping into the chest of-"

"No, no, nevermind. Stupid question, sorry," Kara muttered, yawning and leaning her arm against Alex. She halted the hovering and let her feet fall onto the ground. "So you wanmeto fly around and find him or something?" She made sleepy, circular motions with her hand to indicate flying.

"Yes. Search all of National City, move quickly but leave no stone unturned. Keep a lookout for abandoned buildings and warehouses, they seem to like those. Don't worry about outside the city or the borders, I'll handle those."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?" Alex asked, "She looks exhausted, and-"

"I'm fine," Kara protested, taking her arm away from where it was previously resting on Alex's shoulder.

J'onn raised his eyebrows. "Do you got this, Supergirl?"

"I do."

"Alright. But _don't_ engage if you find Aba'ddon or his accomplice, just make sure he doesn't leave the site before we have a chance to get there. Alex, you'll come with me."

Kara smiled sleepily. "Ukay. Bye, guys." She pecked them both on the cheek before hopping into the air and flying towards the exit.

J'onn, looking startled, waved for Alex to follow him to the hangar.

. . .

Maggie woke up at 5:00 in the morning when Alex's alarm clock from her bedroom went off. At first, she was glad to be awake- glad to be in Alex Danvers's home, on her sofa that smelled like lavender and gun-smoke and felt like midnight cuddles while watching TV and eating everything. She was happy until she realized that she was laying on the sofa, alone, and that Alex's alarm was still going off... Which meant that she hadn't turned it off yet and something was wrong.

Sighing and standing, she dodged into Alex's bedroom to see the covers in disarray and a mostly empty abandoned bottle of scotch, but no Alex. She cursed and punched the poor alarm clock so that it shut up before she got ready for work, assuming that Alex had left without so much as waking her up to say goodbye.

. . .

Alex jogged through seemingly endless hallways and stairways with J'onn before J'onn's cellphone suddenly rang. "Damn it," he muttered as he checked it, "It's the president. Give me a moment." He sent a sleep-deprived glare to no one in particular and walked out of earshot of Alex before a cry sounded in the hallway behind her.

"Hello?" Alex asked, stepping back and peeking behind the corner. Kara was there, on the floor, blood dripping from her mouth and her eyes wide in horror.

Alex gasped and ran towards her. "Kara, what happened? What are you still doing here?" Blood covered Kara's hands that were clamped to her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Alex started to panic. "J'onn?!" she yelled, "J'onn I need help!"

"Alex?!" she heard the man say as he ran up behind her, but Kara's eyes grew wide and suddenly Alex's world faded to silent, suffocating black.

. . .

"Kidnapped?!" Maggie shrieked, standing tall and shoving the chief out of her way, "Why are you just now telling me this? Kidnapped by whom? How are we going to get her back?"

 _"We_ are not doing anything, Detective Sawyer."

Maggie squeaked. "What do you mean, 'we're not doing anything?' OF COURSE WE ARE!! Not only because she's my girlfriend, because that's not even relevant. She's saved your ass, and everyone's ass here more times than you could count. We owe her. She's a hero, we owe her everything we have, Cheif. She risks her life for people every day-"

"Sawyer."

Maggie paused to take an infuriated breath before continuing, "And I don't care if this isn't our jurisdiction. She's the best-damned agent I know."

 _"Detective_ Saw-"

"YOUR JURISDICTION ENDS WHERE I SAY IT DOE-"

 _"DETECTIVE SAWYER!_ I understand your concern, and we will do everything in our power to find your girlfriend. What I meant was, you won't be coming with us."

"What?" J'onn asked, looking from Maggie to Denny Bradwell, the chief of police. Maggie echoed him, her eyes on fire and her brows tangled, "Of course I a-"

"Don't argue with me, Sawyer," Bradwell warned, "This case is too sensitive. I can't trust you not to do anything stupid."

"But-"

"No."

"But I'm the best on my team!"

"Sawyer, don-" the chief began, but J'onn tapped his shoulder. "Cheif, we need only the best people on this case. If Detective Sawyer is the best you have, we _need_ her. We need everyone you've got."

"Director Jones, I'm sorry," Bradwell replied, straightening his badge, "But my answer is no. We've got this under control." J'onn muttered under his breath as Bradwell walked away and Maggie stood with her mouth open.

"We're not going to stand for this are we?" she finally asked once the chief was out of earshot.

J'onn paused and huffed, his eyebrows creasing. "No," he said, "We're not... Gear up, officer. You're coming with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just had a prompt idea if you wanna take it: Kara falling asleep while flying and in the air."

Kara's head jerked up as she bumped into a passing bird, she blinked hard and tried to stop herself from nodding to sleep. Pressing her hands to her face, Kara yawned.

It was about 3:30 in the morning and J'onn had sent Kara to look for an alien that had escaped from the DEO.

She blinked heavily and could feel herself drooping towards the ground as a blast of air blew in her face, jolting her awake. Shaking her head and pushing herself back up into the sky, she felt as if she could cry for want of sleep.

. . .

"Supergirl? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Kara's eyes fluttered open as Lena's hand touched her shoulder and she furrowed her brows at the sight of Lena kneeling beside her. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Asleep... On my balcony?"

Gasping and shooting up to a sitting position, Kara took in her surroundings. She was outside of Lena's office, on Lena's balcony, her cape wrinkled and her hair probably amess. Kara shivered. "I have no idea... I guess I fell asleep while patrolling last night... Goodness Lena, I'm so sorry." Lena smirked. "You must be freezing. Come inside and I'll warm you up."

Kara's face flushed and she smiled, taking the hand that Lena offered to help her up. "Thanks, Lena."


	10. sick

Alex's eyes fluttered open as the sun filtered through the window into her apartment. She looked over at Maggie, who had rolled over on her side in her sleep so that Alex was looking at Maggie's back. Grinning, she turned and pulled her girlfriend closer. Maggie hummed, and Alex kissed the back of her neck, which was unusually warm.

"Morning, Danvers," Maggie mumbled, rolling over on the bed and pressing her nose to Alex's nose. "Good morning," Alex replied, smiling. They were quiet for a few minutes, and Alex thought that Maggie had fallen back to sleep until she spoke again. "Hey, hold me closer."

Alex's heart squeezed and she held Maggie as tight as she could, pressing their foreheads together and pressing soft kisses to eyelids. Maggie was burning up.

"Whoa, hey," Alex said, not letting go of Maggie but pulling slightly away, "You're really hot."

Maggie's eyes stayed closed, but her brows furrowed slightly. "Thanks?" she mumbled tiredly.

"No, babe," Alex said, pulling farther away, "You have a fever." Maggie groaned. "Hold still, I'll call your work."

Alex reached for her phone on the nightstand, but Maggie reached out and grabbed her arm. "No, I'm fine," she said, glancing at the clock and sitting up with her hand pressed to her head, "But I gotta get up or I'll be late."

"Nope," Alex said, sitting up and digging through a drawer in her nightstand, "Stay still and let me take your temperature."

"Alex-" Maggie started to say, but Alex's thermometer had already taken her temperature and Alex was already reading the numbers with concern.

"Yeah, you're definitely staying home. Luckily, I'm a doctor, so I'll take care of you."

"You can go to work, baby," Maggie said, shakily laying back down on the bed. She shivered, and Alex wrapped her up in blankets before pressing a kiss to her nose. "Hey!" Maggie rasped, "Don't get yourself sick."

"Sh," Alex said, "Can I get you anything? Water? Are you hungry?"

Maggie tiredly shook her head, and Alex settled down beside her, holding her hand and running her hand through Maggie's hair. "J'onn won't mind if I stay home for a day or two. Don't worry about it."

Alex held her girlfriend close and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you," Maggie said softly. "No problem."


	11. Author's Note [This Story is Being Edited]

Hello!!  I'm not sure if you're supposed to do author's notes like this but thank you so much, all of you lovely people who have been reading this.  <3  I just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating this for a few days because I'm editing and rewriting the chapters of this story.  As I was reading them the other day when I was putting them up here, I realized how badly written they were and so I'm going to take a break from updating and just fix all the stuff.  Thank you for your patience <3


	12. sunday morning

She woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast being made in the kitchen, she woke up to sound of little feet stomping through the house, to the sound of puppy paws shuffling, to the sound of the cat's meow, to the sound of her wife's raspy voice and to the taste of her lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," Maggie said as morning sunlight filtered into the room and Alex's eyelids fluttered open. Alex hummed contently in reply.

"I made breakfast," Maggie said, settling back into bed with Alex, "The kids are eating in the kitchen. We should head in there soon to make sure they aren't feeding any of it to Gertrude, doggie stomachs aren't supposed to handle waffles."

"Nah," Alex said, wrapping her arms around Maggie, "Gertrude loves that stuff."

Maggie slapped Alex's arm. "Alex! Don't feed human food to Gertrude, it could make her sick!"

"But Maggie, she begs! She looks at me with those eyes..."

"You're a pushover."

"Yeah."

Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled, kissing Alex.

"We should stay in bed for a little bit longer."

Maggie hummed in agreement and lay her head on Alex's chest. "This is the nicest way to wake up," Alex observed, kissing Maggie's forehead, "Thank you."

. . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey I know this is kind of a repetitive drabble, I'm sure I have other chapters like this, but I've had a shitty day and writing generic fluff helps me feel better, so. Also, I'm having tator tots soon so my day is starting to look up. :) Have a great day. :P


	13. hogwarts au part one

**_A/N: Some of you guys may have already read this, but I decided to delete it from my acc and repost it here bc I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it yet.  :)  This isn't very good but it was fun to write so whatever :P  Please tell me if you like it and want me to post the next chapters._ **

.  .  .

It was the first Quidditch game of the season, and Alex was as outwardly confident as she was inwardly panicking. The match was against Gryffindor, and Slytherin was almost destined to lose. Gryffindor had a new seeker, and from what Alex had heard- She was good. She was  _really_ good.

Alex reminded herself that she was good too, but that thought was almost instantly clouded over by the fact that they had lost the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor the past two years in a row.

She breathed deeply and reminded herself that Professor J'onzz had told her that she was the ballsiest player on the team.  She could do this.

"Welcome to the first game of the season, the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, commentated by yours truly, Winn Schott."

She smirked confidently, flying out from the stadium and into the field with the rest of her team as the other Slytherin's cheered and everyone else booed.

"The Slytherin team! Captained by Alex Danvers (seeker), with Lena Luther, Sarah Manning, and Felix Dawkins as chasers, Alex Karev and Lucy Lane as beaters, and Amelia Shepherd as keeper... AAAAND THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!"

The crowd erupted into a roar and the Slytherin's boos were lost in the cheers, but Alex's smirk wasn't fazed. Every year it was the same- Only Gryffindor or Slytherin would win, and the other teams were resigned to that fact. Consequently, most of the school usually sided with Gryffindor.

Except for Kara, the Hufflepuff, who was Alex's sister. Alex's heart always warmed a bit at the sight of her little puff of a third-year sister who cheered her on even as the rest of her house booed.

"... Captained by James Olsen (chaser)! With Maggie Sawyer as seeker, Calliope Torres, Francis Valois, and Clarke Griffin as chasers, Octavia Blake and Emma Swan as beaters, and April Kepner as keeper!"

The Gryffindor team flew out into the field, the new seeker catching Alex's eye immediately. She wore a confident smirk, her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and her eyes set competitively on fire. The back of her Quidditch robes said that she was number four.

"Hopefully Callie's improved her balance since last season," Winn was saying, "Remember last season when she fell off her broom?"

Much of the crowd laughed, and Alex grinned. She did remember very well, and though she didn't think it was fair of people to constantly bring it up around Callie (Callie's broom had been enchanted to kick her off), the image of the Gryffindor chaser careening towards the ground still brought a smile to Alex's face.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Callie was screaming at the sky, but people still continued to laugh. Even Kara was smiling.

Maggie zoomed past Callie on her broom, pausing swiftly to whisper something in the chaser's ear. The anger seemed to fade from Callie's face and her gaze evened out, she stared out into the playing field with a new force behind her eyes.

_Too bad she was going to lose._

Two bludger's zoomed into the air, followed by a snitch. Alex tensed, but it was out of her sight moments later. The quaffle was thrown into the air as Winn excitedly exclaimed, "And the quaffle is thrown! Let the game begin!"

Alex blinked and her chasers speed past her. She squinted her eyes and let her them glaze over the scene until she noticed that Sawyer's eyes were focusing on a tiny golden speck near Sloan's shoe.

Alex sped toward the snitch full-force, but Sawyer was closer. A buldger whizzed past Sawyer's head but she spun upside-down and then back up again, dodging the bludger and without losing speed. Alex cursed.

Cheers erupted as someone made a goal with the Quaffle. "SCORE TO GRYFFINDOR, TEN TO NOTHING!" Winn shouted, "And it looks like Sawyer and Danvers have spotted the snitch."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Alex muttered as Sawyer seemed to gain speed and Alex seemed to slow. Suddenly, a bludger shot out of nowhere and Alex's heart leapt from her chest as she instinctively drew her wand and whispered,  _"Confundus."_

The bludger manoeuvred towards Sawyer but the seeker spun on her broom, kicking the ball into Lena, Alex's best chaser, full force. Lena was rammed off her broom with a shriek and hurdled towards the ground, Alex vaguely saw that Maggie zoomed downwards with her but she didn't care because-

"AND DANVERS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!!"

. . .

"Alex, meet me in my office."

Alex internally groaned as Professor J'onzz, the head of her house, waved her away from the congratulatory crowd.

She walked with him to his office and sat down in the chair across from his desk.  J'onzz sat down and watched Alex silently until Alex gulped uncomfortably.  "Sir?"

"Ms. Luthor's in the hospital wing."

"Oh."

"You won the Quidditch match."

"Thank you, Sir."

The professor rolled his eyes.

"I don't think anyone realized you cheated.  Well, anyone except for me and maybe that Sawyer girl you tried to kill before she deflected the ball towards Lena."

Alex's frowned.  "I'm sorry, Sir.  I didn't mean to-"

"I don't want your excuses, Alex.  I don't want to see it happen again."

"Yes sir," Alex said, quickly standing up as the professor motioned for her to leave.

Alex jogged to the hospital wing to find Lena. Oddly enough, the only other person in Lena's room besides Madam Pomfrey was Maggie Sawyer.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Alex asked.

"Already left," Maggie said, "Like an hour ago. What took you so long to get here, Danvers?"

Alex frowned. "I would have gotten here sooner but people wouldn't quit stopping me to talk. How is she?"

"She'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said, pursing her lips, "Once she wakes up she'll be good to go."

Alex sat down next to Lena's bed, across from Maggie. It was awkwardly silent for a few moments until Alex spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Maggie shrugged. "I just feel responsible since I hit the bludger towards her. It was just an accident, but.  I want to apologize when she wakes up..."

"Good game, Sawyer," Alex said, mostly to end the awkward silence.

Maggie frowned. "Good game? I saw what you did, Danvers. I expected better."

"The bludger would have hit me!" Alex defended herself, throwing her hands into the air.

"Whatever," Maggie said,"Congratulations on winning the match."

Alex sat back in her chair and smirked.

"... Don't expect it will happen again," Maggie finished.


	14. hogwarts au part two: breakfast

 The next morning, Alex walked upstairs to the dining hall for breakfast with her dormmates Lena and Lucy.  They sat down at the Slytherin table just as the food was beginning to appear, but Lucy was the only one who ate as Alex stuck her nose in her Potions textbook and Lena hid behind  _Strategic Warfare._

Lucy yawned and raised her eyebrow before shoving a spoonful of scrambled eggs in her mouth.  "You guys are nerds."  She took a large gulp of pumpkin juice, but then choked when she looked up to where the Gryffindors sat.

"Whoa," Lucy said, bumping her elbow into Alex's ribcage, "Take a look at your girlfriend."

Alex felt her face redden from behind her book and she turned towards Lucy, who was gawking at the Gryffindor table.   _"Right,"_  Alex said, forcing a laugh, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Damn," Lucy said with her mouth hanging open, paying no attention to Alex.  Alex rolled her eyes and put her book down to follow Lucy's gaze, where Maggie sat.  She was completely disregarding dress code as she wore a sleeveless muggle shirt and denim muggle trousers, with no robes.  She was laughing as she compared her biceps with James's.

"Show off," Lena muttered after glancing up for a millisecond and then returning to her book, unperturbed.

Maggie's eyes flickered to Alex's for half a moment and then darted away again as Lucy squealed.  _"Girlfriends,"_ Lucy sang, but a bludger came out of nowhere and hit her square in the face before Alex had a chance to.

Lucy fell out of her chair with her hands covering her face as the enchanted bludger attacked her mercilessly.  With each smack, a new string of curse words elicited Lucy's mouth.

Quick on her feet, Alex stood and pointed her wand at the crazy bludger.   _"Prohiberous Statimquod!"_ Alex shouted, and the bludger went limp before rolling down the corridor.  Looking up, Alex realized that all of the students in the room (and some teachers) were watching them and laughing...  Even Maggie couldn't hold back a snicker.

Alex stepped over Lucy and made her way over to the Gryffindor table, her eyes locked on the smiling brunette.  Their eyes met and Maggie's smile disappeared as she sat up higher in her chair.

"What the hell, Sawyer?"

James, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, stood up, a few feet taller than Alex.  "You got something you wanna say, Danvers?"

"Yeah," Alex said in irritation, shoving James back down into his chair as Maggie's frown deepened.  "What the  _hell,_  Sawyer?"  
  


"What are you talking about?"

"The bludger.  That was obviously you guys."

"What?"

"You're still bitter because you lost the match yesterday."

Maggie scoffed.  "Are you accusing me, Danvers?"

"Damn right, I am."

James stood again but Maggie pulled him back down by his sleeve.

"Stop trying to pick a fight, Danvers," Maggie said, "It wasn't us.  Go sit back down."

Irritation stirred inside of Alex as Maggie turned away from her and bit into a slice of toast.

"Who was it, then?" she asked, her voice dropping and her hands tightening into fists.  Maggie turned back around and shrugged.  "How should I know?"

"Apologize to my friend, Sawyer."

Maggie stood and got into Alex's space, her face suffocatingly close.  "Make me."

Alex's eyes glanced over Maggie- who was much smaller than Alex had expected.  Without thinking, she raised her eyebrows and muttered, "You're so...  tiny."

Maggie let out a strangled battle cry and tackled an unexpecting Alex to the ground.

A chorus of chanting burst out from among the students, and though Alex could hear Kara shouting her name, though she could see James and Lucy trying to pull them apart, though it registered in her mind that Lena huddled further into her book and put her hands over her ears...  All she could think about was Maggie's soft skin brushing against Alex's face before a numbing punch landed on Alex's jaw.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Alex heard Professor J'onzz shout, and she felt herself get pulled away from Maggie and lifted into the air to face her head of house, who was looking at her in disappointment.

More shouts erupted as the Slytherin and Gryffindor students fought about who had started the fight, and Alex could feel Maggie's glare burning into her skin.

"Silence!" the head of the Gryffindor house shouted, and Alex crossed her arms uncomfortably as she could feel people looking at her.

"Sawyer, you're suspended from Quidditch for the rest of the week.  Don't argue."

Maggie's mouth popped open in disagreement, but she didn't say anything.

"You too, Alex," Professor J'onzz said, "...  And I want you to sit with Sawyer every morning until you can learn to get along."  He glanced at Professor S, the head of the Gryffindor house, and she nodded in confirmation.  The Slytherin and the Gryffindor students collectively groaned.

The professor put Alex and Maggie back onto the firm ground and ordered her and Lucy to the hospital wing.  Kara came with them.

.  .  .


	15. adorable children adopting adorable children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HI.  IT HAS BEEN A WHILE.
> 
> Hey, guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated much these past few weeks, it's been a crazy summer and a lot of unexpected stuff has come up, and now I'm moving, and then going to Wisconsin next week, and theennn starting school.  So it's more than likely that there won't be an update this next week, I apologize.  But thank you guys so much for always being so patient with me. ❤  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> I was going to change the title of the chapter because the current title was just one I had here when I thought of the drabble and wanted to save the idea in my drafts, it wasn't meant for permanent, but I couldn't really think of a better one soooo.  Yep.

_Aadi, and Ashur._   When Alex had first met them, she had no idea how much of an impact they would have on her life, on her and Maggie's lives, on all of their lives together.  She still thought it was crazy, how she has seen them in the DEO and they had looked just like regular kids.  Nothing had changed, yet.

And then, all of the sudden, these displaced alien kids, these supposed last children of Mars, were breaking their way into Alex's heart and Maggie was falling in love with them, and Alex knew that she didn't want any more days without these kids in her life.

They were there for the wedding, Aadi was the flower girl, and Ashur was the ring bearer.  When the wedding had ended, they had no idea of the promise that the night still held.

When Alex and Maggie had asked them to be part of their new family, of course, they had said yes.  And though the night was filled with happy tears and hugs and kisses and cuddles, Alex still had no idea how much these kids would come to mean to her.

Because she had loved them unconditionally then, and she loved them impossibly now, infinitely.  She couldn't wrap her brain around the love that she felt for these kids that she had only met a couple years ago.  They weren't perfect, but they were hers.  They were her family.  Maybe they were perfect.

"Aadi, down!  I shouldn't have to be asking you this again, the third time this week!"

"Alex, babe," Maggie said as she padded into the kitchen in her pyjamas and slippers and planted a kiss on the cheek of her wife, "Kids will be kids."

Aadi bumped her head on the ceiling as she reached into the highest cabinet and pulled out the jar of cookies that Alex had not-so-expertly hidden.  Her eyes looked to Alex mischievously, questioning how much she could get away with.

"And  _trust_ me," Maggie said, not helping Alex's cause at all, "If I could reach the highest cabinet whenever I wanted and get myself a damn cookie, I would."

"Maggie, don't encourage her."

Maggie looked up to her daughter apologetically.  "Sorry, you heard her, kid.  No cookies for us until after dinner."

Aadi sighed dramatically, a sigh that made Alex's heart clench in anticipation of the teenage years, though Aadi was only nine.  Aadi placed the jar back into the cabinet and lowered herself to the floor.

"Fine," she grumbled, Maggie stealing a kiss from her as she walked past them and into the living room to watch Saturday-morning cartoons with her brother.

Alex raised her eyebrows.  "How come she only listens to you?"

Maggie shrugged and smiled, "I guess because I'm the fun mom."

Alex scoffed.  "You are not the fun mom!  We're  _both_  fun moms."

"Mhm," Maggie said as she made her way to the oven, "Our kids will always love us both the same...   _WHO WANTS WAFFLES?!"_

The children cheered from the front room, and Maggie smiled sweetly before kissing her wife on the lips.  "But I will always love you the most," she reminded.+

.  .  .


	16. hogwarts au part three: divination and quidditch practice

"Really, Alex, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm  _fine,"_  Alex said, "Trust me.  I've had much worse injuries just from playing Quidditch."

"No, that's not what I meant," Kara said as they walked to class from the hospital wing, "I meant...  I mean.  You  _did_  kind of start a fight with Maggie.  She didn't really do anything-"

Alex glowered.

"And I'm worried about you.  I know you don't want me to write to mom-"

"There's nothing to write about, Kara."

"You know she told me to write if you were having any...  You know."

"I don't have any  _anger issues,_  Kara, okay?  I'm _fine._ Just go to class."

"Fine, okay!" Kara said, "I'll see you later."

Alex nodded and stepped into professor Trelawny's classroom.

The class started out as any other Divination class period did, with the professor giving someone a ridiculous fortune and then making them go through frivolous astrology books to try and find out the near futures of their partners.

Luckily enough, though Alex didn't believe it to be coincidence, Alex was paired with Maggie Sawyer.

"In your future, I see...  The loss of the Quidditch cup," Maggie said as she squinted at Alex, creating a frame around Alex's face with her hands.

"That's hilarious, Maggie.  Can you be serious for a second?  I need to get a good grade in Divination this semester." 

"I was being serious," Maggie answered, "I see your failure quite clearly in my pineal eye."

Alex rolled her eyes and flipped through her text book, landing on Maggie's horoscope.  "Looks like you're gonna get sick sometime next week.  And you'll be very happy sometime soon.  You're going to come across an unlikely friend, and uh...  It looks like you're gonna get kissed this semester.  Congrats, Sawyer."

It was Maggie's turn to roll her eyes, "That's bull shit."

"Whatever, its your turn."

Maggie sighed and flipped to Alex's horoscope.  "I think you're going to lose your favorite left shoe tomorrow morning.  It looks like you're going to be emotional sometime in the next few days, but someone unexpected is going to comfort you.  Ummm.  Something about cereal, I don't know," Maggie said as she jotted down some notes on a piece of parchment.

"Great, but I think you're forgetting I don't have emotions." Alex said as she finished writing Maggie's fortune down and stood up to turn in her assignment, "Anyway...  Cereal?"

"Well, any emotions apart from rage and anger...  And I don't know."

Alex smirked at Maggie's confused face and turned their papers into the professor.

.  .  .

After her classes, Alex grabbed a sandwich from the great hall and headed outside with her broomstick and snitch to avoid the awkwardness of having to sit with Maggie.  She went outside to the empty field behind the school and threw her snitch into the air.  She hopped on her broom and flew into the air before a voice sounded behind her.

"Excuse me?"

Alex sighed and turned around.  "What are you doing here, Maggie?"

"This is my practice spot."

"No," Alex corrected, "This has been my practice spot since my  first year at Hogwarts."

Maggie shrugged and dove on her broom to catch the snitch, which had been residing near Alex's ankle.  "I see no reason why we can't share it."

Alex scoffed and Maggie tossed the snitch into the air, raising her eyebrow at Alex competitively.

As soon as the snitch hit the air, it seemed to vanish.  She watched Maggie's brown eyes dart around the playing field and Alex followed her example before noticing the golden speck under a large maple tree.

Just as Alex dove for it, Maggie was on her tail.  Alex stretched her fingers out to touch the small golden sphere, but it vanished into thin air.  Maggie spun around and lunged in the opposite direction.  Alex felt sweat drip down her back as she followed Maggie, the air blowing in her face and her heart thumping in her chest.

Maggie had the headstart, but Alex had a better broom.  Alex felt herself quickly gaining on Maggie, before Maggie pulled her wand out from her boot and pointed it in Alex's direction.

Casting a silent spell better than Alex had seen any other fifth year do, Maggie sent Alex tumbling into the tall grass just outside the field.

"You dirty cheater!" Alex clamored, but Maggie laughed as she snatched the snitch from the air.  "Payback," she said simply, before tossing the snitch back into the air.

Alex got back in the air, but Maggie was already leaning forward on her broomstick, speeding towards the snitch.  Alex's breath caught in her throat as Maggie's torso touched her broomstick, her muggle shirt blowing in the wind.

Sucking in a breath of air, Alex shook her head and cut past Maggie to grab the snitch from the air seconds before Maggie's outstretched fingers had the chance to touch it.

Maggie pulled her broom up just before the two of them collided, and Alex's heart jumped in her chest as they narrowly missed each other.

Sweat dripped down Maggie's face, and she grinned at Alex.  "Not bad, Danvers," she said, "I think I might've misjudged you.  You're not as good as me, obviously, but not bad."

Alex huffed.  "Tell yourself whatever helps you sleep better at night Danvers."

There was an awkward pause before Maggie's smile disappeared and her eyes went serious.  "I'm sorry about earlier," she said.  

Alex shrugged.  "It's whatever.  Wanna go again?"

"Sounds good," Maggie said, grinning again as Alex tossed the snitch back into the air.

.  .  .


	17. she's anxious when she's herself

Kara sat in a bathroom stall, her head in her trembling hands as she was brought back to her first day of high school.

"You don't have anxiety, Kara," Eliza's voice echoed in Kara's head as her ribs ached from her heart pounding hard in her chest, "If you did, you wouldn't be able to go up on stage and perform like you did last week. You love theatre."

"It's different, mom," Alex had said from the other side of the dinner table, "She's not afraid of being another person. Kara's anxious when she's herself."

Eliza disregarded what her daughters were telling her and stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork. "That's enough," Eliza said, "We won't talk about it anymore. I'm sorry, Kara, but you're not switching schools."

Alex had watched as Kara's eyes had glazed over in a form of self-defense and her composure became stony. "Okay," Kara said softly, and Alex had been angry at the turtle shell that her mother was forcing her sister into, but she hadn't said anything. She hadn't pushed it. She had sucked in a breath and taken a bite out of a cold piece of chicken.

Kara opened her eyes and was brought back to the present, where she was nearly twenty-five and hiding in the bathrooms of Catco, pulling on her own hair and fidgeting with her glasses uncontrollably.

Her chest hurt, and her head ached. Her vision was blurry and her face was wet. Her eyes and her throat stung. She couldn't stop quivering.

"Kara?" a voice called from outside, and it was her sister's voice, "Are you okay?"

Kara sniffed and wiped her tears away from underneath her glasses. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, but she could hear the lie in her own squeaky voice, "Don't worry about me."

"I'm going to worry about you, Kara," Alex said and Kara heard her lean against the stall door, "You're my sister. I can't help it. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Kara quickly said, "Just stay here for a few minutes."

"Okay," Alex said, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

There was a pause, and Kara sighed tearily. "Nothing. Nothing happened. This whole day has just been terrible. I couldn't stop shaking all day, my heart wouldn't stop hurting every time someone talked to me, I couldn't look anyone in the eyes. I couldn't answer anyone without being...  _weird._ Ugh. My days aren't usually like this anymore but this day has just been terrible."

"I'm sorry, Kara," Alex said softly, slipping down to sit on the floor and offering her hand under the stall door for Kara to hold.

"Lena came to Catco today. And I couldn't... I couldn't just... _talk_ to her. I couldn't just look at her. So I ran away. I ran here. And I think she saw me trip on the way to the bathroom."

"Oh, honey," Alex said, "She didn't. And even if she did, she's not gonna think you're weird. Everyone trips. Everyone gets scared. Everyone needs to run away sometimes. She probably won't even remember it by tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

Kara sniffed. "Yeah. Thank you."

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and Kara jumped up, dropping Alex's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lena's voice spoke, and Kara's heart painfully pounded in her chest again, "I just... I saw Kara come in here and I wanted to make sure she's okay. Should I go?"

Kara heaved a sigh and grabbed Alex's hand again. She hesitated. "I'll call you tomorrow, Lena."

"Okay," Lena said, "I'll talk to you then. Feel better."

"Thank you, Lena."

The bathroom door swung open and shut again, and Kara knew that Lena had left.

"You can go home if you want Kara. I'll get the guys to cover for you."

"No, I should stay."

"You don't have to."

"I _can._  I can finish work, today."

"I know you can, Kara," Alex said, "That wasn't ever a question. I just want to make sure that you know that it's okay if you need a break for a little bit."

"I know. Thank you, Alex."

"No problem."

. . .


End file.
